


Ranchers - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 15

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [15]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bill and Micah compete, Bill spills the plan, Dutch Has A Plan, Herders, High Honor Arthur Morgan, John and Bill are starting to catch on, M/M, Micah openly flirts with Arthur, Outlaws, Prize sheep, RDR2, Sheep, doing the braithwaites dirty work, helping the braithwaites, herding sheep, other gang members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur and Micah with the help of John and Bill herd some prize sheep for the Braithwaites.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ranchers - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 15

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a little side job my friend and I do, helping our riding instructor with her sheep, lambing, tagging and herding, its a lot of fun and the little lambs are so cute! So we got inspired to add this in a part! We hope you like it! ^^ The next two parts a going to be less laid back then this so keep an eye out!

———

"Arthur. Arthur, there you are! " Dutch called out as he saw the young outlaw ride into camp, probably returning from one of his adventures. He dismounted his horse and approached Dutch.

"I have a job for you, my boy." The leader wrapped his arm around Arthur, leading him towards his tent. The two walked past Micah, who stood by a tree next to Arthur's tent, he heard the two so he moved closer to listen to what they were saying.

Arthur scanned Micah with his gaze as they walked by, easily digestible from the rest as the younger smiled from below the rim of his hat before returning his attention back to Dutch. Placing his hands over his belt, getting himself in an easier resting position.

The young man rolled his eyes briefly before taking in a sigh as he struggled to gain interest in Dutch's proposition. "What do you need?"

"The braithwaite's decided to invest their money into some sheep. They are hoping to get a decent price for them once they go on the market. But they tell me they don't have enough skilled riders to herd them back to their place. So, they asked me to help out...I need you, John and Bill to herd the sheep to the Braithwaite manor. You think you can do that?"

"The Braithwaites doin' sheep now?... unbelievable... What's in it for us?"

Dutch chuckled softly at Arthur's attitude, brushing it off quickly in the hopes to convince him into taking the job."they promised us a pretty price for our work."

"You mean their work." Micah added as he approached the two, leaning slightly into Arthur as he smirked at the younger outlaw."by the sounds of it I reckon you ain't going with 'em, Dutch. Allow me to help."

"Alright. I suppose you can come along..just behave yourself, Micah. Arthur, John and Bill are waiting for you at the manor."

Arthur watched with a raised brow as Micah got a little too close for comfort, especially in front of Dutch, though the man was known for his flirting and had almost gotten Micah and Arthur in trouble a number of times around the sinful eyes of camp.

Morgan gave a nod as he lightly brushed his shoulder, gesturing for Micah to leave off a bit. But Micah only replied with a faint chuckle under his breath and a cocky smirk. Now Arthur was forced to ignore the dirty blonde and put his focus back on Dutch who was raising a curious brow at the younger outlaws gesture. "What do we have to lose?" Snarled Arthur surprisingly rather coldly before turning and heading towards the hitching post where his Halfbred mare waited.

Micah smiled devilishly at Dutch before turning to follow Arthur. Once they got to the hitching post the older outlaw wrapped his arm around Arthur, lowering his head so the rim of his hat covered his eyes to hide his smirk before sighing softly out of a hidden frustration, changing his demure ." Sooo..." He raised his head slightly to gaze into Arthur's eyes," I reckon our..date..is canceled?"Micah huffed coldly.

Grunting coldly as he couldn't condone what Micah just thrusted upon him. Arthur looked around to quickly check his surroundings to ensure no judgemental eyes fell upon them. Catching the gaze of Swanson from his tent with a grin before subtly winking to Arthur just to tell him he's watching and questioning their behaviour.

"Not now.." Arthur shrugged off before rudely pushing Micah away and ducking to get out of his grip. Sure Arthur would rather run away with his outlaw, going deep into the forest where no harm could touch them and there were no watchful gazes and cold stares as they would judge what Arthur wanted to do to Micah. Deep in the forest where no one could hear the sinful pleasures and lustful moans. He wanted Micah, yet now he could not have him. Arthur would make it up to the man eventually but for now he was going to have to deal with a bitter and bitchy Micah.

Morgan mounted his mare then turned her to the path, looking back at Dutch who was already at it with Molly again, arguing, the usual. Perhaps it was a good thing Arthur and Micah chose to keep their relationship hidden, Hosea and Dutch where both very protective over Arthur and especially Hosea didn't like nor trust Micah, if he found out he was fucking Arthur there would be hell to pay.

The two rode into the Braithwaite property, entering through the front of the yard where they saw John and Bill resting by the gate waiting for them.

"Evening boys." Micah huffed bitterly as he dismounted Baylock.

"You took your time. And you brought Micah with you? How is he going to help?" John added, ignoring Micah.

"I'm here to make sure ya don't fuck this up. "

"Have you ever seen a sheep, Micah? because I'm pretty sure we can handle this without you. at least I've dealt with sheep before, and so had Arthur." John replied back.

"Of course I have..." Micah hissed.

"Now... Ladies" Snarled Bill with a taunting laugh.

"Let's just go, Bill..." Arthur turned his horse, not wanting to get into the dispute.

John mounted his thoroughbred mare and followed Arthur.

Micah sighed and mounted Baylock again, glaring at Bill before riding down the path.

"So, what's the point of this? Are we gonna steal the sheep once we're done? " John asked while he eased his horse into a trot to catch up.

"That's the plan. After we collect the money the Braithwaites owe us. Least that's what Dutch told me. Come back in a few days an' take them sheep, Braithwaites will just expect some poor suckers hearin' 'bout their so called prized sheep." Bill explained earning a grunt from Arthur.

"And how do we know we ain't goin' be the poor suckers gettin' robbed today? I hope you two managed to keep this little job on the downlow!?"

"You worry too much, cowpoke. Just relax..I thought yous done this before."

"Yeah, we've stolen sheep before, but not sheep worth this much." John added.

Bill fell unusually silent as he glared around the gang. "Actually gentlemen.... I was at the saloon in Rhodes the other day.. and uh... I may have spoken... briefly mind you..."

"What did you do!?" Acclaimed Arthur.

"I may haveI told a few fellas that I was moving some pricy livestock... But don't worry about it, they looked like your regular county boy's ha!"

"Ahh Billl..." Arthur snarled in protest.

"You idiot! " Micah growled.

"Why would you do that? Didn't Dutch tell us to keep it a secret?..now we've got to watch our backs to make sure we don't get shot at!" John shook his head in disappointment.

"We'll be fine! I was discreet enough weren't I?!"

"I don't know Bill, you tell me! Micah, from this moment forward you'll be watchin' our backs. Perhaps bringin' you along might actually be somethin' more than bein' just a pretty face."

"Oh, you know I'm more than that, sweetheart." Micah said with a wink, earring a scowl from Arthur as he averted his gaze to hide his blushing.

"What?" John muttered.

"Don't tell me you're dumb enough to get cozy with Micah!? It's bad enough you're fresh out of a breakup with Lenny!"

"No, it ain't like that. I broke up with Lenny a year ago Bill! Be-besides... Micah ain't the type if ya know what I mean...I ain't gettin' with him.. Billl.."

"Sureee.." Bill laughed in amusement. Micah left both John and Bill curious about their intentions, but right now they were on a job so the question would have to wait.

With that the men went silent except Micah who had the last laugh finding Arthur's situation entertaining.

The four outlaws finally made it to the barn that was holding the sheep and the original owner who bred them. The men stopped their horses at the field where the sheep were out and grazing. Arthur quickly counted the sheep to insure they had the promised amount.

"Is this the place then? I'm guessin' since the paddock is filled with sheep this is the place... though they don't look like a prize sheep to me..."

"Shut up Bill I'm tryin' to count.. Idiot..."

"Now, ladies calm down. These look like sheep to me, so..we take 'em. " Micah added with an eye roll.

"Alright. Let's go." John said while he rode up to the gate and unlatched it to let the sheep out.

Arthur rode into the paddock and started to scare and chase the sheep out. Bill and John took the sides while Micah stayed back to help Arthur. The sheep were decent enough to move, though some of the younger ones kept straying from the herd which angered Bill.

"See this ain't so bad, least we know what we're doin' this time, right John!?" Arthur teased as he swung his rope at a particularly lazy sheep.

"I suppose so...though I don't think I could be a rancher!" John replied back as he rode behind the sheep, letting his mare push the animal to get it moving.

Arthur laughed as he eased his horse into a lope.

It was smooth sailing from here, the sheep were doing good, though rider and horse were growing tired none of them faulted. The heat of the summer sun shone down hard on them as they continued to push through the open country, slowly the trail turned to the dusty lands of Rhodes as the sun grew hotter. The gang mostly didn't speak to one another except the odd bickering but Arthur or John shut that down pretty quick.

Once closer to the town and away from the open fields, they slowed their horses and the herd to a trot. Arthur took the side at this point while Micah and Bill stayed behind. Things seemed pretty good so far.

Micah sighed as he watched Arthur, hoping he'd notice him, but of course Arthur was so focused on his work that he didn't even turn his head to look back at Micah. The older outlaw averted his gaze towards a small tree line, at first glance he saw a rider trotting his horse through the woods along side the sheep from a distance, which looked odd, but before Micah could say anything there was a sudden gunshot that fired into the air, spooking the herd causing them to scatter. That was followed by five riders who came galloping down the path towards Arthur and the others.

"Shit!" Micah shouted as he took his gun and galloped his horse to the front of the herd to protect them." They're trying to steal the god damn sheep! "

"Damnit! Arthur, help me gather the sheep! Bill, Micah, shoot those bastards down!" John called out as he nudged his mare into a gallop to catch up to the herd.

"Ahh shit!! They're headin' into the tree line!! We'll lose 'em!" Arthur did a hard turn, causing his mare to spin on her hind legs as she did a crow hop(equestrian term xD) to the side then galloped after the sheep.

"I think I recognize that guy?" Bill called out as he readied his gun.

"Of course you do, Bill! They must've heard what you were boasting about back in Rhodes! " Micah replied back as he aimed his gun at one of the men, shooting him down with one bullet.

"Shut up, Micah! ...this would be easier if we had a dog, huh, Arthur?!" John groaned as he followed his boss into the woods, trying to bring the sheep back to the path.

"Not now John!!" Arthur protested before steering his horse to the front of the herd, managing to cut them off their path before they separated into the trees.

"How the hell was I supposed to know these men were in a gang!?" Snarled Bill. He was attempting to shoot one of the men that began to chase Arthur into the trees, Bill kept missing his shot as the man laughed and taunted him, finally he thought he had it when his bullet left the chamber and the man fell to the ground, getting his foot caught in the stirrup spooking the horse causing it to run and drag the man. But when Bill pleasingly looked to Micah to boast about it, he saw Micah already aiming his gun where the man stood, Laughing with a shake of his head.

Bill realized Micah and himself fired their guns at the same time and Micah fired the fatal shot. "Show off..."

"I'm just doing my job." Micah snarled with a smirk while he nudged his horse to go faster so he could catch up with the other two gang members who rode ahead to try and cut them off on the path. He used both of his guns to shoot them down, instantly killing them. He turned his horse towards Arthur and John who were still struggling with the sheep," Bill, you help Arthur and John, the last one is mine!"

"And why do you get to have the last kill!?!" Bill rode towards Micah, taking the safety off his gun ready to fight, he was frustrated as he was only able to gun down one rider, clearly if this was reported to Dutch, Bill would be ashamed.

"Because you're no good at it!..no offence, Williamson." Micah chuckled softly to himself while he steered his horse into the trees where John was still trying to get the sheep back to Arthur, clearly struggling with what to do.

"Shit...I lost him." Micah rode up beside John as he scanned the forest, looking for the last member of the other gang.

"Ohh.. don't tell me the big ol' mighty famous sharpshooter Micah Bell actually lost 'em!?" Bill laughed at this notion, now he was having fun.

Arthur gave both men a dirty look as he found their bickering and arguing annoying and very distracting. When something was involving these two it was always a game for who's better, of course in Arhur's opinion Micah would always win, but occasionally Bill did have his victory.. occasionally.

"What's a matter old man!? Your senses failin' ya ha ha!!" Bill reported adding another laugh just to get under Micah's skin.

But before Micah could answer, a bullet grazed past Arthur just missing his shoulder causing the man to duck and steer his horse away from the frightened herd. "Ahhh!! Shit! I found em'!!" Morgan called out in dismay as he attempted to unhook his rifle from the saddle.

Micah heard Arthur's cry so he galloped his horse towards his boyfriend, aiming his gun at the man who shot Arthur, he was trying to run further into the trees with the hopes of making it out alive, but the skilled outlaw shot him down, making the man fall off his horse, hitting the ground where he lay motionless.

"Are you okay, Cowpoke?" Micah asked as he trotted his horse beside him.

"Guys, I can't take care of these sheep by myself!" John called out to his gang as he noticed everyone got distracted by the shootout that they had forgotten about the sheep and they were running around the pathway and scattering about the forest.

Arthur blushed and averted his gaze away from Micah to hide his blushing. The young outlaw was about to say something but he heard John call out which distracted Arthur. "Buck up Marston! I was comin' right back! After I was done bein' shot at for Christ sake!!" Arthur called out which earned a laugh from Bill.

The three of them regrouped with John and helped get the sheep back on the path, they were pretty spooked but none of them had a single scratch on them, which was lucky because of the Braithwaites noticed a single fluff out of line on those sheep they would blame Arthur, John and Micah, and possibly even Dutch.

The four men made it back to the manor with the sheep safely, giving Catherine Braithwaite her prized sheep probably so she could invest in some 'easy money' unaware of how much time that's really needed to invest in sheep.

As promised, Catherine handed Arthur the money, Arthur counted and split it equally amongst the three men, giving Micah a loving stare as he handed his share to the older man. "See that wasn't so bad." Teased Arthur.

Go ahead .

"Very funny, Morgan." Micah leaned closer to Arthur with a smirk as he took the money and put it in his pocket.

"I'm just glad that's done." John added as he mounted his horse.

"Indeed. Now, come on, Arthur. Dutch wants to speak to us." Micah wrapped his arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close as he led him towards his mare.

**Author's Note:**

> How does our readers like the new Naturalist update for rdo? ^^


End file.
